We are One with the Force
by CLDJendis66
Summary: The chaos surrounding them matches the intensity of a hurricane, yet their bond with each other, their trust with each, leaves them with nothing to fear. As seconds pass, the hopelessness their drowning in fades into the background. Not long after, it's just them. The Force, from their hope, love, and faith in each other, carries them forward, against the current of the impossible.


Years of battle were shared between them.

Lance the gunman with perfect aim. Keith the swordsman with powerful determination.

They unexpectedly crossed paths once, unaware that their contests of beating the other in a fight, that their ridiculous quarles, and random moments of honesty would end up with them falling for each other.

As time passed, they shared their struggles and depended on each other. Protected each other.

Even as hope dwindled around them. It did not from within them. Instead, it burned brightly as they travelled through this devastated universe.

When Allura came along, fierce in her belief that something could be done about the empire's reign through her father's genius, they saw how the force followed her like the wind at the nib of a flying bird's tail; and offered their assistance without hesitation.

Pidge, a sassy but loving android, decided she liked Allura's spark and witty comebacks enough to join their small group along with Hunk, the humble engineer who had reprogrammed her.

Shiro, who'd been ordered to execute her father by the Council Alliance, had chosen his faith in her over them to assist with retrieving the schematics of the Death Star from the base itself on Scarif after the group had failed to rescue him.

Who knew that such a small band of rebels who'd labelled themselves as "Rogue I" would bring forth such ferocity to the empire's doorstep and inspire the Rebel fleet to send support.

The sounds of laser guns going off, of bombs being dropped, of people's screams filling the air from being shot down surrounds them. From the other end of their radio, Lance and Keith hear Pidge's last witty comment to enemies locked outside of the databank, Shiro's urgency at Allura to continue climbing before a shot cuts him off, and then Hunk's panicked cry that they can't bridge communication with the Rebel fleet.

Without delay the duo demand for coordinates to the location of the switch, he tells them. It's heavily guarded when they find it and the support from the Rebel fleet has diminished by so much that they can't call on anyone for assistance. They're racking their brains for a plan when they hear Hunk yelling through the radio that the enemies are closing in on their ship and that he won't be able to hold them off for long. He needs to inform the Rebel fleet to destroy the shields surrounding the planet, or else the schematics will never send through.

Lance glances at the chaos blocking their way to the master switch, desperately trying to think up a strategy that could ensure some advantage over their enemies, but they're surrounded. He can sense Keith doing the same, but neither can come up with anything except to go forward.

It's then he feels Keith cup his face with his hand and kiss him on the lips. "We Are One With the **Force** and the **Force** Is With Us," he states with a serene smile.

Lance smiles back. "Always," he says, setting the radio down and taking out his pistols. "I'll cover you."

Keith nods before he draws out his sword, experience at the ready to block out what he can and walks forward, repeating the mantra they'd come to know so well over the years.

Lance's sense of hearing heightens, his vision clears even through the hail of smoke and bullets, and with ease, his focus allows him to be Keith's shield as other stray bullets are calmly blocked off by his lover's sword.

Their synchronization is something they've spent years mastering, not one ounce of practice taken for granted. The chaos surrounding them matches the intensity of a hurricane, yet their bond with each other, their trust with each, leaves them with nothing to fear. As seconds pass, the hopelessness their drowning in fades into the background. Not long after, it's just them. The force, from their hope, love, and faith in each other, carries them forward, against the current of the impossible.

Keith never once breaks focus as he feels this. He and Lance have done this dance before. This dance between hope and risk. It's never changed, but they know. They know this will be their last one. All they're doing is delaying the finale.

His focus breaks when he reaches the location and manages to locate the master switch by feel. He pulls it and Lance yells over the radio of their attainment. Hunk immediately informs the Rebel fleet about the shields, but then the connection goes dead, leaving only the sounds of Allura and Shiro's struggle against Lotor.

Lance continues to shoot down any enemies he can get within range of his aim. He's determined to hold Keith as their dance comes to an end… but it comes too soon. Their enemies bomb the master switch's location, which to Lance's horror, hurls Keith mercilessly into the air. He lands with a sickening thud.

"KEEEEEEIIIIITH!"

The world blurs for Keith in that brief moment. One second he hears the beauty of the sun through Lance's call for him to return, and then the next he hears his death through the explosion. He knows where his body's broken, that he can't move, that his lungs have been punctured, that he's losing the ability to breathe.

"L-aan-ce?" he says, his voice practically gone.

"I'm here Keith. I'm here," Lance assures upon reaching him and dropping down to gently cradle his head on his lap.

With great effort, Keith reaches out with one of his hands, which Lance takes and intertwines with his own. Despite the state he's in, he smiles before feeling Lance's tears on his face. He has so much to tell him, how blessed he was to meet such a beautiful man, how he can't imagine his life without Lance, how he wishes he could give him the world, how he cherishes all their time together, but all he manages is, "We...Are...One…"

Lance kisses Keith's hand and leaves it there for Keith to feel his smile, the last one he'll feel from his lover. The light in his eyes are fading, but Lance finishes for him, "With the **Force** and the **Force** Is With Us."

When Keith's body stills, Lance forces himself to place back his head on the ground and rise to his feet. The dance is long over, but they're not done just yet as he takes out his pistols once more and takes out every single enemy he can with inhuman accuracy.

Time is forgotten as he fights back with the remaining fire in his heart, the same fire he and Keith shared in all their years together. He carries it proudly and determinedly before the remaining enemies take notice of his presence and combine to shoot him down.

His vision blurs as the life in his body fades, but he makes the effort to crawl over to where Keith's body rests, laying himself next to him. With a tired smile, he says his final words, the same words he'd told Keith when they'd first danced together like this, "We did it. We are a good team."


End file.
